100 Prompts
by Yuaki1707
Summary: This is 100 Prompts for ItaHana. ItachixHana Rated T for safety.
1. Prompt 1 - Dagger

ItaHana Prompts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Prompt #1 – Dagger

_No. He's lying. He has to be lying._

The Third Hokage had called her and the Inuzuka princess had immediately left the veterinary and made her way to the Third's office. When she arrived, she was immediately led to the office. After knocking and hearing a soft 'come in', she walked inside the office.

After some casual greetings, the Third made his point. "Itachi slaughtered his clan and left the village. As his former teammate and friend, I thought it was best if I broke the news to you. I'm sorry, Hana." A dagger had stabbed itself into her back, twisting itself and slowly dove into her further. It was painful; the feeling of betrayal. The imaginary dagger kept digging further, so excruciatingly slowly.

Her previous thoughts of the Third lying had disappeared with the pain. She stood absolutely numb, not noticing anything around her. Not Naruto barging into the Third's office, not the Haimaru nudging her legs, not the Third's face of pity. Nothing. She felt nothing but that dagger pushing further into her.


	2. Prompt 2 - Jail

ItaHana Prompts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Prompt #2 – Jail

It was that time again. The Inuzuka princess sighed as she made her way through the corridor filled with cells. When she reached the cell she was looking for, she gazed at the person behind the bars. He was sitting cross-legged on the small bed that has been provided for every cell. His eyes were closed and his chest moved in a calm steady manner. His raven locks framed his pale face and his arms were limply resting on his legs.

She didn't bother making him notice her; he was always aware of his surroundings and had sensed her as soon as she was in the building. He had memorised her chakra, her scent, her body shape, everything that he could. "Hana. You didn't bring the Haimaru." It wasn't a question. Hana looked towards her feet out of instinct, noticing the absence of her canines.

"They're training with Kiba and Akamaru." Although he didn't ask, she felt the need to answer. She always felt comfortable talking to him. Others saw him as a traitor, criminal and killer. She saw him as Itachi; her former teammate and former best friend. She could tell him anything and everything and he would listen patiently, offering his advice occasionally.

"Something is troubling you." It still amazed her how easily the Uchiha could read her. No words were needed to understand what the other was thinking. Although it wasn't a question, she again felt the need to explain her situation to him.

"I'm getting married. It's an arranged one." She averted her eyes, because she couldn't stand looking at him after delivering the news. She had secretly loved the sharingan user for years, but had never admitted it to anyone. After he had been sentenced to a life in jail, marrying him hadn't been an option anymore. Not being able to stay near him any longer after her confession and walked away. With her back turned, she didn't see the lonely tear running down his alabaster skin.


	3. Prompt 3 - Teamwork

ItaHana - 100 Prompts  
Prompt 3 - Teamwork  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Hana was waiting for her younger brother to come back from his first day with his new team. She had the privilege of knowing earlier that he was supposed to be partnered with an Aburame and Hyuga. More detail than that wasn't given to her, but it was good enough for now.

The brunette was taken back to reality when she heard the door open and slam shut again. The extra force made her flinch, as her sensitive ears picked up on the noise quite easily. Her brother walked into the living room with Akamaru and immediately slumped onto the couch, not bothering to say something to his sister. Akamaru let out a small whine at his owner's behaviour and the Haimaru immediately went over to the smaller canine to comfort him and find out what was going on.

"Want to explain what got you in such a lousy mood, Kiba?"

"Leave me alone, sis," Kiba muttered. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his sister about his problems. Besides, he was the man in the family and he he was a shinobi, he wasn't supposed to show that he was upset.

"No way! It's my job as the big sister to know why you're so upset. Now tell me!" Hana used a teasing yet caring tone to try and get her brother to explain what happened. Kiba let out a defeated sigh, knowing he wasn't going to be able to deny his sister. Besides, he was kind of glad he could let it all out and have someone listen to his problems.

"Our teacher, Kurenai, made us do this stupid bell test and we failed it. Shino and his stupid bugs got in the way when Akamaru and I were gonna attack. Hinata is a sweet girl and everything but she was so shy and didn't even really try because she was scared she would hurt Kurenai-sensei too much if she made a mistake with her techniques. Then Kurenai-sensei told us that we didn't beat her because we didn't work as a team. How the hell are we supposed to work as a team if Hinata is too shy and Shino annoys me and creeps me out with his bugs."

" Did I ever tell you about my genin team?" When Kiba shook his head, Hana continued. " My team was like yours. We had no idea how to work together. One of the guys always rushed straight into a fight without thinking first, while the other was..." Hana suddenly stopped, when she remembered who she was talking about. She hadn't thought it would be so hard to talk about her old team mate and former best friend after five years but her heart still clenched at the thought of him.

"Sis, are you okay?" Her worried brother's voice, brought her out of her memories.

"I'm fine. Anyway, my other teammate was a genius and prodigy. He was...the best and wisest shinobi I have ever met." Kiba could tell by his sister's eyes, that she held a lot of respect for this person. He had never seen Hana so distant. He noticed the peaceful yet painful expression that her face held.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Kiba's stern voice surprised her. She immediately looked at her little brother, noticing his serious expression.

"I suppose he did, but he was always so kind hearted and loving that I didn't expect him to change as quickly as he did. I trusted him with my life and for some reason, I still do. Anyway, that's what you're team is lacking; having trust in each other."

"I guess your right, sis. I'll try to get along with them better, tomorrow." Kiba decided to stay away from the topic of Hana's teammates. He could see that this one person seemed to pain her. He wondered if the person even knew what effect he seemed to have on the Inuzuka princess.

"That's all I ask." Kiba left with Akamaru to train some more. Hana, on the other hand went back to her room. She opened her closet and shuffled through her clothes, revealing a small wooden box that had been hidden at the back of her closet. The brunette pulled the box out and lay it on her bed. After sitting next to the box, she hesitantly touched the lid of the box. She let out a shaky breath, readying herself for the memories that would flood her mind when she opened the lid.

She lifted the lid and looked at the items inside, reminding her of the times before the Uchiha slaughter; before Itachi left the village. One item in particular caught her gaze and she carefully took it out of the box. The bell made a small chime as it was lifted.

_"We did it! We passed the test!"_

_"Keep one bell. I'll keep the other. Great teamwork, Itachi! I couldn't have done it_ _without you!"_

She thought of the person who possessed the other bell. She wondered if the Uchiha remembered her. It was the teamwork between her and Itachi that made her a genin. A small smile graced her face as she remembered her team doing the bell test.

_I miss you, Itachi._

She placed the bell back in the box and closed the lid. As she placed the box back in the closet, She let her fingers travel over the inscription on the top, for one more time. _Memories of Itachi and Hana._


	4. Prompt 4 - Red

ItaHana Prompts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Prompt #4 – Red  
(Inspired by 'Red' from Taylor Swift)

No one understood the feelings she had when she was with him. It felt like a massive rush, emotions overwhelming her and her brain seemed to stop working. She could only focus on him and how much he affected her. He took her on adventures and mysterious lands just by looking at her with those ebony eyes. He was everything she could have ever wanted and more.

She was in too deep and she couldn't change her love for him even if she tried. He had warned her about getting attached to him and the danger that would follow; their family, friends, emotions. She had accepted the dangers anyway because she couldn't stand being away from him. She needed him like she needed air.

When he left to go to a University overseas, she had felt crushed. Her heart stopped beating, her eyes were spilling tears, but she didn't feel it. She felt completely numb. She didn't come to say goodbye to him at the airport, but stayed home. She stared out of the window as she watched the rain pouring down, pitying her and feeling her sadness.

They didn't keep in touch, she not knowing his address or phone number (and didn't bother asking anyone for it) and he not knowing if she wanted him to write or call after not even coming to say goodbye to him. She never properly moved on. She didn't date many guys and the relationships never lasted longer than a month. She always kept comparing them to her previous lover. He was perfect and no one else could compare to perfection. She had tried to forget him but it seemed to be impossible. Her emotions didn't want to stop reliving those beautiful moments they had; the rush she felt when he was with her, the butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her and the security of his hugs that left her wanting to stay in his arms for eternity.

Three years passed since Itachi's departure and she still couldn't stop loving him. She finished her degree at University, which had made her a qualified vet. She remembered walking back home when she thought she saw him. She shook her head at the thought, telling herself that he was still studying overseas. The next day she walked out of the veterinary clinic only to be met by ebony eyes. The butterflies returned to her stomach, the emotions came back and when he kissed her she felt that rush that she had missed for three years. She didn't bother protesting and let her emotions take control. She kissed back, letting those locked feeling free.

When he pulled away, breathing heavy and uneven, he let his forehead touch hers and their eyes locked. "I'm home. I missed you so much."

"Welcome back, Itachi." He gave her a genuine smile, only reserved for her and pulled her back in for another kiss. After waiting for three years, she had him back and she forgave him in an instant. She was in too deep to give him up.

_But loving him was red._


	5. Prompt 5 - Birth

ItaHana Prompts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Prompt #5 – Birth

From birth, it had been decided that an arranged marriage between the two eldest children of the two clans would be ideal for peace. The first time the Inuzuka princess heard of this arrangement, she was furious! Her future was being decided by people she hadn't even met yet! Itachi Uchiha, however, had the opposite reaction to his future wife. He knew and respected his position as the eldest son of the Uchiha clan leader.

Trying to make Hana realise that this arranged marriage wasn't as bad as she believed it to be, she was ordered by her mother to hang out with the Uchiha heir at least once a week. Fugaku and Mikoto instantly agreed.

The first time they hung out together was on a Saturday in Autumn. The leaves gracefully danced through the sky, painting a picture with red, yellow, orange and brown. Itachi had taken the brunette to a secluded park where they had a picnic. As this was the first time the two were alone with each other, she saw his true personality and enjoyed being in his presence. She wouldn't admit it to her brother or mother, but those few hours with Itachi had felt amazing.

After that first Saturday, she began to look forward to the weekend and seeing the raven head again. When she was around him, she could be herself and let out her emotions. He didn't judge her but simply offered the advice or comfort she needed.

A few months later, the planning for the wedding started. Both Hana and Itachi made the decisions and the planning seemed to bring them even close to each other.

When the wedding arrived, Hana didn't care anymore that it was an arranged marriage. She knew that the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle was the man she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. When he kissed her, they both felt the sparks and chemistry. She gave him a genuine smile when he pulled away and he returned it.

Even at birth, they were already perfect for each other.


	6. Prompt 6 - Speech

ItaHana Prompts

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Prompt #6 – Speech

"Congratulations, sis! You finally got yourself a keeper!" The guests started laughing while the bride went red an hid her face in her husband's chest. He chuckled lightly at seeing her reaction and wrapped his arms around his bride's waist, pulling her closer.

"My sister was a tomboy and she never thought a guy could be interested in her. Itachi was her best guy friend, who she secretly had a crush on. Everyone saw that they both loved each other; everyone but them. For being the smartest people in their year, they were both clueless when it came to love. It took a while, but Itachi finally asked my sister to be his prom date. I'm never going to forget their first kiss; it took my awkward cough to stop them from devouring each other's faces."

Another rumble of laughter erupted from the crowd while Hana's face burrowed even deeper into her husband's chest.

She was going to kill Kiba for his speech later.


	7. Prompt 7 - Laughter

ItaHana - 100 Prompts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Prompt #7- Laughter

Sasuke Uchiha loved his older brother. In his eyes, Itachi was kind-hearted, talented, gifted, clever, wise, brave and the best brother someone could ask for. In other words, Sasuke looked up to Itachi.

He always loved spending time with his brother, practicing techniques, talking or just sitting at the dock and looking at the stars. Spending so much time with his brother, Sasuke had noticed what the older boy found funny and how to make him laugh. Making Itachi laugh seemed to come naturally to the young Uchiha and he was happy that he could bring out this softer side of Itachi.

In the past few months however, Sasuke noticed how his brother fakes his laugh. The two brothers hardly spent time with each other anymore and when they did, that false laughter made Sasuke want to ask his brother what was bothering him. However, Sasuke knew that Itachi would never tell his little brother what was bothering him. The young boy had always noticed that Itachi didn't like to burden people with his problems; another trait that Sasuke used to admire about his brother.

The young Uchiha asked his parents about Itachi's behaviour, only to be told that he didn't need to worry about his brother, but focus on improving his skills. When he tried to ask Shisui, the older Uchiha only smiled and said that Sasuke would find out when the time was right. Unsatisfied with the answers he received, Sasuke decided to walk through a nearby forest to clear his head. The further the young boy walked, the more he could hear the sound of metal clashing, snarls and barks and shouting. He quickened his step, curious to find out where these noises were coming from. When he was close enough, he hid behind a tree, carefully trying to conceal himself.

"Fine, you win," a female voice said. Sasuke saw a brunette pinned to a tree, with a kunai against her neck. Three dogs were nearby, barking and snapping at some crows flying above their heads. Sasuke looked closer at the brunette and realised he had seen the girl before. The red marks on her cheeks immediately told him that she was an Inuzuka. He also remembered seeing her a few time with his brother, talking about missions or about their siblings. Sasuke recalled Itachi saying that the he and the Inuzuka girl were teammates and that she also had a younger brother.

When he looked at the other person, he immediately recognised his brother; black hair starting to slightly fall out of his hair band and blood red eyes looking at his sparring partner. His older brother released Hana and let the crows disappear.

"Damn Sharingan," the woman whispered, but both Uchiha's heard it. One gasped in surprise and the other laughed. Sasuke's eyes immediately travelled to his brother when he heard his laughter. He hadn't heard it in so long, but this kunoichi was able to make his brother laugh so easily.

Both teens had already noticed their visitor, but decided to pretend that they didn't. They sparred again, Itachi promising not to use his sharingan this time. The small boy behind the tree watched in amazement as Itachi was smiling softly at the girl trying to land a hit on him.

In the end Sasuke decided it didn't matter that he wasn't able to make his brother laugh anymore, because someone else could do it even better than he ever could.

**Hey guys. I'm so so sorry for uploading so late. I had written these two about a month ago, but never got to typing them up and uploading them. Please forgive me. I'm writing a few fanfics at the same time and have no idea when they will be done. Please be patient with me (although you already have been patient with me). Thank you guys so much for your reviews and support. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
